


Alone

by corbeod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Kozume Kenma, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbeod/pseuds/corbeod
Summary: Kenma comes out as agender.Alternate summary: I use Kenma as an outlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns used for Kenma: Ne/Nem/Nir

Kenma smiled as ne allowed nemself to admire nir reflection. Ne wore a high waisted skirt that almost hid the fact that ne wore a gray crop top, designed with a skull underneath the words  _ Go Away _ . This felt great, ne decided.

It was a private thing, wearing typically feminine clothing. Not that ne was  _ ashamed. _ Definitely not. It was more so that ne preferred to be invisible, to hide within the crowd. But you can’t do that with skirts and crop tops when you’re expected to wear baggy clothing. Perhaps if ne could become a ghost, then maybe ne’d go out like this. That would also feel great, ne decided.

Ne flopped onto nir bed face up. Ne grabbed nir phone from the countertop to the left of the bed. There were six hurried texts from Kuroo like he was running as he typed.

_ Hey, Kenma! _

_ I’mma be over there _

_ Gimme ten minutes _

_ We’re going to the movies _

_ Bo and Aka are coming too _

_ Seeya! _

Kenma didn’t have time to properly react to any of the messages before nir boyfriend catapulted through nir bedroom door. Ne stood as quickly as he could, smoothing out nir skirt and nearly throwing nir phone at the black haired boy before chucking it at nir bed.

“What did I tell you about knocking?” Nir asked, trying to sound as casual as possible while fiddling with the hem of nir skirt.

Kuroo never answered that question, but his lack of response was different this time. Kenma buried nir face into nir hands to hide nir tears.

“Hey, hey,” Kuroo whispered as he moved Kenma’s hands from nir face. “Oh, don’t cry. Let me see your eyes.” He wiped the smaller boy’s eyes. “There, there. You don’t want to stain that pretty skirt.”

Kenma chuckles, making Kuroo smile. Ne resists to the urge to tell him that tears don’t stain, because he knows. Instead ne whispers, “You’re not disgusted?”

Kuroo shakes his head. “No! What is there to be disgusted by? You’re a handsome boy regardless of what you wear.”

Kenma sighs, crossing nir arms. “That’s the problem. I’m not boy.” And ne wants to cry again.

“Shh, shh.” Kuroo squeezes Kenma’s arms reassuringly. “Are you a girl, then?”

“I’m agender. I’ve never really felt connected to either gender, and I never cared about gender much anyways. I identify more as a person. If you didn’t use gendered language, that’d be great.” Kenma explained.

Kuroo nodded, a smile spread wide on his face. “I love you. I’ll always love you, nothing will stop that and I’ll help you with this as much as possible. I know I’ll screw up sometimes but you need to know that you shouldn’t feel inferior because you don’t fit into a certain sandbox created by society.”

Kenma’s smile hurt nir face. Ne leaned forward, wrapping nir arms around nir boyfriend and placing nir head into the crook of his neck as ne sobbed.

“Thank you, Kuroo.” Kenma whispered when ne calmed down. “Should we see that movie now?”

(Later on in the month Bokuto asked Kuroo how he and his boyfriend were doing. Kuroo said he didn’t have a boyfriend. He had Kenma.)


End file.
